This Is Gonna Be A Fun Eighteen Months
by NightlyDana
Summary: After being claimed of murder, Sara Rudden is sent to Camp Green Lake. During her time here at CGL, she meets the D-tent crew and just so happens that a certain camper takes a liking to her. Will she accept him into her life? Or will she push him away?
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I KNOW this has been done before many times already, but after reading all the other fics on here, I just couldn't resist! I love the book and I really love the movie and I thought it's about time that I write something that has been on my mind for a while now. I thought how interesting it would be to have a girl come to camp and see if she can get along with the boys. Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _ **and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening. I just can't. Why this? Why me? Ugh, this sucks. _  
I'm on a bus. It looks like I'm heading for the middle of nowhere. Actually, I'm heading to a camp called Camp Green Lake. I already dread going there already. And I'll tell you why: one, I highly doubt there will be a lake, and two, I WILL BE THE ONLY GIRL. I will be in a camp full of boys! It was either camp or jail so of course I'm gonna choose camp. The judge just left the little detail that I'll be the only girl until I got on the bus an HOUR AGO. What. The. Shit. The GUARD had to tell me this. I was so pissed.

You might be askin'. "Why would a 17 year-old girl from Austin, Texas be goin' to a camp for boys to build character?" See, what had happened was, I was just on my way home when I saw these two people in this alley. And you know what I did? I made a ridiculous decision. My stupid self went over there to check it out. INSERT MENTAL SLAP TO THE FACE. Little did I know, one guy had a gun. I was hiding behind a building and, right before my eyes, he shot the other man. I think someone saw this because, right after the guy was shot, I heard a police siren. I look down the street to see police cars heading my way. I turn around and see the guy disappeared LEAVING THE FRIGGIN' GUN ON THE FLOOR! And who do they see with a dead guy on the ground and a gun at my feet? Me. Just my luck.

_Maybe I can blend in? _But then I realized I have a female body and no muscle strength AT ALL. It was a stupid thought. Sure, I MIGHT pass as a boy if I stuff my long hair in a hat but, then again, I have my female bod. I just don't wanna be trouble for the guys. It's not like I'm super skinny but I'm not super fat. I'M ONLY 107-ISH POUNDS! Average!

_I better not get molested or raped..._ Thank God I don't wear make-up. I only wear cover-up cuz we all need a little help now and then! I've been told I look pretty. Cute, even. But I never believed them. Well, I'm not disgusting but I sure as hell don't look like a frickin' Victoria Secret model. I'm kind of tom-boyish, at times. I always had my hair in a ponytail or just plain loose with my bangs brushed to the side. But recently, I've been wearing it down in front of my face(framing it) with my red cap on. My bangs still cover a bit of my eyes but, whatever. I gotta say, I looked decent. My hair was also a bit curly at the ends and it being layered made my face decent enough for people not to talk shit. I just hope I don't tempt the boys or something. I have to remember, even though I think I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, I'm still a girl. And they haven't seen a girl in what seems like FOREVER.  
_  
_

_At least I don't dress too girly. THAT would be interesting for them to see. _I was wearing a black tank top under my red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan cargo pants(not heavy though. Why the hell would I wear heavy pants in this heat!), and my black converse shoes. I laughed at the thought of steppin' off this bus with a mini skirt, low-cut tank top, and heels with some make-up on and jewelry. The only jewelry I wear are my black studs on my earlobes. Other than that, nothin'.

"Pfft! Those boys will be dumb-struck."

* * *

Eight hours. Eight friggin' hours I've been on this damn bus. It seems like I'm heading to the middle of nowhere.  
_Where the hell is this damn camp?!_

The handcuffs on my wrists burn from the heat. I COULD complain to the guard in the front see but something tells me _it's best not to. _I look out the window but I keep seein' the same thing. Nothin'. Nothin' but a barren wasteland.

I open my backpack but the guard freakin' made me jump. He stood up all of a sudden and raised his gun to my face. It's like he's daring me to continue. I probably did the stupidest thing, I slowly reach into my pack and now he's aiming the gun to my forehead. I carefully raise a pack of gum. I offered him some, just to get him off my back, but all I got from him was a grunt before he sat back down. _Jeez! _

I fiddle with my pack looking for my cap, my red cap. The only thing I have left of my bro, Adam. He died back in Austin when I was 14. Three years seem like three hours. I can remember it so clearly. We were in a car accident. That's the most stupidest thing ever. After years of taking care of me, he dies of a car accident. Don't about parents. What parents? Mine are gone. Died when I was 6 so I barely remember anything about them but Adam always told me good things about them. He was 19 when they died. Talk about age gap. Since he was over 18, he was an adult, so he was my guardian and my only family.

People who were so-called "friends and family" came to the funeral. I was never good at keeping friends. They treat me like shit and then they think I'm their bitch. I don't need them. "I loved him like a son." my Aunt Clara said. Talk about a load of bull. After mom and dad died, family didn't do a damn thing. I hate them.

We both had to get part-time jobs to pay rent of our shitty apartment. Adam couldn't go to college but we had enough for me to go to school. He didn't even WANT to go, which confused me until he told me that I'm his first priority. I was thankful for that. But after he died, I've never felt so alone. I cried for a week, straight. After that, I had no reason to cry so I didn't. Off to a foster home I went. I've been to three but I didn't like any one of them. I barely talked to them and when I did, I somehow was able to piss them off every time. I was with a family called "Adams" before everything went to hell.

I find my red cap and put it on. The sun's glare was annoying me. _Hehe, if a little glare annoys me, I wonder how I'm gonna survive at camp. _I guess we'll find out sooner or later.

_Okay, it seems like this bus ride is going nowhere so I'll just catch a few Z's. _

* * *

"Get up."

"...hmmm?" I groan.

"GET UP!"

"I'M UP!" I shot up from my nap to the guard hovering over me, gun in hand. I get up and grab my bag and strap it on my back. The guard lets me go as we go down the bus aisle. Before I go down the steps, I turn to the bus driver. "Thanks for the ride." He's glaring at me. _I bet he thinks I'm a delinquent._ I still muster up a wryly grin before going down the steps, letting him know I was grateful. But before I do, I put my hair in a ponytail, brushing my bangs to the side. I put on my cap again and stepped down the steps.

It was like a blanket of hotness slapped my face. _Damn__, it's so hot.  
_

Right when I stepped off, I immediately heard "FRESH MEAT!" _Here we go..._

"Move." The guard nudged me to go to the nearest building.

"Alright, I'm going. Jeez."

I stared walking and right away, everyone knew. All the boys stopped and stared at me like I was some loose wild animal. I heard cat-calls, wolf-whistles, stupid comments. _I saw this coming. _"Hey, look at the fresh meat!" "Damn! Why is there a girl here?!" "Hey, pretty lady! How about coming to my tent!"

_Ugh, assholes. It's like I'm an alien or somethin'. _I thought as the guard led me into the building. No, I should stop saying that. I looks like a small office, I think? I walked in and saw a man with sideburns and small eyes. He was chewing sunflower seeds, and spitting them into a small cup.

"Sara Rudden," he said, looking at a clipboard for a sec and then me, "my name in Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name, is that clear?"

I tried to hide my grin as I nodded 'yes'. _Mr. Sir? Pfft... What kind of a name is "Mr. Sir?!"_

Mr. Sir led me outside. "This ain't no Girl Scout camp, Rudden. Take a good look around. There are no guard towers, no electric fence, no nothin'. You wanna run away? Go ahead, start runnin'. I won't stop you."

"I'm not running anywhere, Mr. Sir," I said.

"Good. You know why? We've got the only water for a hundred miles. Our own little oasis. You wanna run away? Them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day," he chuckled, not giving me ANY sense of safety.

He led me into another building nearby. He tossed me a pair of boots and two orange jumpsuits, "You get two sets of clothes. One for work and one for relaxation. After three days your work clothes will be washed, and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes," he took my pack and tossed it to a tall guy with greasy hair folding jumpsuits. On his jumpsuit was the word "Lump." _Sounds comforting, "Lump." _

Lump started going through my bad. "Oy! I don't have a knife in there or somethin' like that!" Not like I was lying. All i had in there were deodorant, toothbrush and paste, cover-up, hair ties, underwear, a brush, and a couple of books. _Hey, I love to read. I get bored easily. _

Mr. Sir rolled his eyes and gave me back my pack, "You are to dig one holes each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be in the hot sun. Now, change your clothes."

Lump has a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. _No fucking way. _I hope Mr. Sir wasn't gonna make me change right in front of this creep. I gave Mr. Sir a look. He then realized what kind of situation I was in and told Lump to get the hell out. Then he turned around and I changed as fast as humanly possible. _Old man better not get any ideas. _

He let me keep my hat. But as I was changing my clothes, the damn hair tie fell out and in between the floor boards. _Thaaaaat's just great..._

When I was done, Mr. Sir and I walked out of the building. I put my cap back on and put my hair in front of my shoulders. _Thank God he let me keep my hat. The damn sun boiling.  
_

"You'll need to keep alert for two things; rattlesnakes-" I cringed at the thought of a snake. I friggin' hate snakes. "-and yellow spotted lizards. Rattlesnakes will only bother you if you bother them. You won't die if you're bitten by one of them. You don't wanna be bit by one of them lizards though, because you will die a slow painful death," he said. When he was done, I was just staring blankly at them. Like '...and this camp is allowed under the health conditions?'

"Sara Rudden?" I turned around to see a nerdy looking guy. He wore a straw hat with knee-high socks and khaki shorts. He also had a big amount of sunscreen on his nose. He smiled at me, showin' me all his teeth. "I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid. I respect you Sara, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor," he shook my hand. _Why is this guy so damn happy? He's at a camp filled with delinquents. _

Mr. Sir walked off. Not that there was anything I can do, I just followed Dr. Pendanski. _Is he really a doctor? _"You'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligence. Since you're the first girl we've ever had at Camp Green Lake, I shouldn't have to warn you about being careful around all these boys," _Pfft, yeah, no kiddin', "_However, I think you'll like the boys in D-tent. They're still boys but they know to treat a gril with respect," he said reassuringly. _Yup, I'm gonna have a great time alright. _

I nodded at his words before looking at the showers. I froze on the spot. I was biting my lip. _There was no way in hell__ I'm gonna shower in front of all these horny bastards._

He stopped and looked back at me, "Luckily for you, the Warden is going to let you use her shower. She's a lady so I'm sure you'll be all right," I sighed in relief.

_And I thought I was the only girl here...thank you Jesus!_

This is going to interesting.

* * *

**And tada! I'm going to write as much as I can. I'll write as soon as I get home from school.**

**PLEASE review, favorite, and leave suggestions! I'll introduce the D-tent next chapter and then WE START DIGGING!**

**I hoped you liked it. :)**


	2. Hey, I'm new

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

** Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

Mr. Pendenski says that my "tent mates", or whatever, are respectful and won't try anything. Although I'm not 100% on board with the fact that I'm supposed to sleep with six hormonal boys. I'm skeptical just thinking about it. I think Dr. Pendenski can sense my discomfort because he said, "Like I said, you shouldn't be worried about the other boys in your tent. But that doesn't mean you should have your guard down."

_Well, make up your damn mind._

We continue walking. Still hearing the damn whistling and comments. Annoying the hell out of me. We stop in front of a big tent, which I would say is the D-tent.

"Welcome to the D-tent." Pendenski welcomed me with a smile. _Seriously, how is he so damn happy all the time? _Inside there are rows of cots. Not even neat-looking ones. They all looked worn out and uncomfortable. Next to each cot, there was a bag. And all the covers were messed up, except one. I know that's mine because it was untouched. But I still asked, just to be sure.

"Which one's mine?"

"This one, up front here," he pointed to the one I knew was mine. It was obvious. I was in the front of the tent, only a few feet away from the entrance. The cot next to mine had a bad on it. My guess is that it belong to my "tent mate." A boy was going to sleep right next to me. _That's a first. Even Adam made sure, when we got the apartment, that I got my room._

_"_Who is sleeping next to me?"

"Oh! Uh, Alan! Alan is sleeping in the cot next to yours." I look at his cot again. _Oh joy...__  
_

"Alan's not a bad kid. I'm sure you'll get along great." _Wow. Just so optimistic. _

I put my pack on the bed and sit on it. Yup, I was right. It's so uncomfortable and the padding is so thin. I can feel the metallic springs of the cot.

"Hey, mom! Who's the chick? And why is she here?"

I look up to the voice. Three boys came into the tent. They looked shocked to see me. Their faces were full of surprise, no, make that disbelief. I had no idea who was calling who "mom." _There are no moms here. Probably Pendenski. Hehehe, suits him._

"Hello boys! This is Sara Rudden," I stand up in front of them," Sara, meet Rex, Theodore, and Alan. They are in the D-tent."

I looked at the three boys. The one thing they all had in common was that they were covered head-to-toe in dirt. It was in their hair, face, neck, and practically stuck on their clothes. Other than practically gawking at me, the dirt was the only thing that they all had in common.

The first one had thick glasses with the lenses covered in dirt and a long rag tied around his head. Looked like bandanna. _How can he see with those on?_

The second one was fat. He had a hat which was also covered in dirt. He also had a rag, a dirty one, over his shoulder.

The third one...Alan was either glaring at me or squinting. I couldn't tell. He was tall, just a little taller than the one with glasses. He had a towel wrapped around his head and a tan cap on the top. But what really stood out to me was the toothpick he had in his mouth. _So this is Alan. Well, he doesn't look like he'll give me a hard time. He looks decent. _

They all stared down on me, like I was a little kid. They look my age. But Alan looked a year older.

I muster up all the courage to say hello. "Hey." _Damn, that was weak. Mental kick.  
_

_"_Yo my name is X-Ray. That's Armpit," he nudged his head towards the fat one," and that's Squid," he said towards Ala-um, Squid. When X-Ray said Squid's name, Squid put his hand on the tip of his cap and tipped it. I don't know if it was the heat or something but I felt my face grow hot.

Squid looked at Pendenski,"That's mom." He had a strong, low Texan accent. It gave me chills. _He sounds like he's from Texas, like me. Huh, wonder where's he's from. __  
_

Calling Pedenski "mom" just fit so well. The thought of it made it hard to stifle my giggling. "Hehehe..."

"They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by," Pede-MOM said seriously. X-Ray rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes as well. _'Society will recognize them by' Pssh! Yeah, right._

"I'm pretty sure they'll give you a nickname as well, Sara. In time." Mom beamed at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. _Never had a nickname before._

I look at the three boys again. They were still staring at me, probably figuring out what the heck I did to get myself at this place.

Mom started talking to the boys again. Something about respect or being polite or some stuff like that. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking down, at my worn-out, over sized boots.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I mean, EVERYONE was staring at me, but I suddenly felt a strong, sharp gaze. I glanced up to see who it was.

Squid was staring at me, not even paying attention to mom. His mouth was ajar with the toothpick still there. I kept looking everywhere except his eyes, just to avoid his gaze, but it was very hard to.

Then I just straight up just stared at him. This was the first time I was actually paying attention to him. He had his arms crossed and his head leaning to the side. Dirt covered his hair, eyebrows, make that his whole entire face. Except for two dark brown eyes peering into my light blue ones.

"Sara, Alan here," he pointed to Squid,"will be your mentor." Mom snapped me from my gaze.

"Wait, huh?" I looked at mom like he was a madman. _I'm not so sure about this.  
_

"Come on, mom! Why me?" Squid whined to mom. He had his arms down to his sides now, his fists in tight balls.

"Because, Alan, her cot is closest to yours. You will show her around here, show her the ropes." Mom turned to face me. "Well, I'll leave you in Alan's hands now, Sara. Now, I gotta get back to Mr. Sir. 'Scuse me." He patted my shoulder before he left. _He left me. He left me here with them!_

I looked back at them. "So, um, you all are from the D-tent, huh? Well, nice to meet you guys."

They didn't say anything. They all just continued to stare at me. _It's pretty obvious they don't like me. _

X-Ray was the first to say something. "Well, we better get back to the holes. Or else the Warden will get mad at all of us. C'mon Armpit, let's go." X and Armpit both leave the tent.

Soon as they leave, I hear X-Ray say from far away, "Have fun, Squid!"

Squid and I were the only ones standing there now. I didn't wanna feel more uncomfortable than I already am so I tried saying something.

"So, uh, hi. I'm Sara. Nice to meet you, Alan." _Shit, I said Alan instead of Squid! _I stick out my hand.

He just glances at my hand and scoffs. He comes close to me. His face is inches from mine. _Whoa! You are in my bubble, man._

He's glaring at me while he says in a low voice, "My name is Squid, girl. Don't know no Alan. Don't ever call me that again, ya hear?" His voice was low and rough. I felt a cold sweat going down my back. _Oh shit. I get it, my bad! _He moved back, making space between us.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," I said softly. _Boy, he sure is intimidating. _I retract my hand from the gap between us.

Squid turns his back to me and starts walking. _Wow, he sure has broad shoulders-wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYIN'?! _He continues to walk until he turns his head to me and says "You commin' or what?!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I run to catch up to him. _Man, talk about first impressions.  
_

I stayed a few inches behind him. He showed me anything, the "wreck" room, where we eat, bathrooms, the water spigot, the showers where some boys were still shower so I averted my eyes(still listening to the whistling and calling out to me), but what made my eyes lite up was a little shack labeled "Library."

I was an avid reader. I brought books by some famous authors. Some were over 900 pages. I read the Webster dictionary in Second grade but my friggin' brain forgets every little thing. Every morning, I would go to my school's crappy library and checked at least five books out, which I'd be done within a day. My absolute favorite book was "The Catcher in the Rye" by J. D. Salinger. I used to check it out everyday but I finally bought it myself.

I kept staring at the Library shack, wondering what kinds of books are in there, until Squid said,"Ain't no books in there, Babydoll," _BABYDOLL? Is this some southern TV drama?! Oh no, Is that my nickname?! "_,that's where the shovels fer diggin'. You'll go here first thing in the mornin'."

I frowned when he said that. _Damn, I was excited to check out all the books too. _

Squid noticed my frowning and chuckled to himself. I glanced at them and said "What's so funny?"

"You looked like I just crushed your dreams fer a second there." He kept chuckling when he put his hands in his pockets, turned around, and started walking away.

"Where you goin'?" I called after him.

"None of your goddamn business!" He shouted over his shoulder. _WELL!_

"Well, the hell am I supposed to do?!" I shouted at his back.

"I don't care!" he shouted back at me. _Isn't he lovely..._

I sigh and look around, wondering what I should do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lump again, grinning like an idiot and licking his lips. _Screw this shit.  
_

I decided to head back to the tent. I didn't want to be watched by Lump or anybody.

* * *

When I got back, I saw a small boy,maybe 14 ,with poofy, curly hair. He was lying on his cot, staring at the ceiling, across from me. _Okay, maybe this kid will be nice._

"Hey, I'm Sara. What's your name?" No response. His eyes are glued to the ceiling. _Hmm..  
_

"I'm new here," _Duh, Sara,_"and my mentor, Squid, just walked off and I have no idea where the hell he is. You mind if I hang around here for a while?"

Still no response. He's just staring off into space. _Oh well, it's clear he doesn't want me to bother him.  
_

I just took his silence as a 'yes' so I sat down on my cot and grabbed my pack. I took off my cap and set it down on the corner of the cot. I opened my pack and pulled out some of my books. I brought five, The Catcher in the Rye, Treasure Island, Where the Red Fern Grows,The Yearling, and The Red Badge of Courage. I've read two of these five books. I bought the other three because I thought I might as well read something new. I laid down on the VERY uncomfortable cot and opened The Catcher in the Rye. Hey, I did say it was my favorite book.

_**'...Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody.' **Huh. Well, I won't miss anybody. Don't have people to miss anyway._

**_'I am always saying 'Glad to've met you' to somebody I'm not at all glad I met. If you want to stay alive, you have to say that stuff, though.' _**_Huh, I guess. _

"What're you reading?"

_**'People are always ruining things-'**Wait. Who said that?_

I look up from my book and I see the boy, who was lying down on the cot, sitting up and staring at me. I continue looking at him, probably looking like an idiot, because I'm really surprised that he spoke to me.

"Ahem." He clears his throat, which reminds me he asked me a question.

"Sorry! W-what did you ask?"

"I was just asking what were you reading." He points to my book.

"Oh, it's my favorite book. The Catcher in the Rye. It's really good. I have more books, wanna read some of them?" I try my best to be nice. Don't wanna get on everyone's bad side. _Like J.D. Salinger says, I wanna stay alive._

He looks down and then looks back up at me. He slowly shakes his head.

I put my book down. Now that I had his attention, I don't wanna mess it up.

"So, what's your name?"

He hesitates before answering me, "Everyone here calls me Zero. But my name is Hector." _Hector. That's a nice name._

I grin at him, "I suppose you'd want me to call you 'Zero' instead of 'Hector' 'round them, wouldn't you?"

He takes this into consideration. He's silent for a few seconds until he answers me, "If you want."

I smile, "Alright. I'll call you 'Hector' when we're alone and 'Zero' when others are 'round."

"Sounds great." He returns to lying back down on his cot. I was thinking of returning back to my book but I figured I should ask him some questions first.

"Hey, Hector. How's the rest of the D-tent?"

His head turns to me. He closes his eyes as to think about it, "They're okay. But there's this thing that they always do to the new kid. When you're digging your first hole, they'll dump dirt from their hole into yours. Something they do to every new kid, to make their hole harder to dig, which makes them stay out longer."

"Really?" I arch my eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Well, that should be fun."

He gives me a grin. _I think I just made my first friend here._

"Hey."

"Huh? What?" He catches my attention again. He sits back up on his cot again.

"Did you say Squid was your mentor?"

"Yeah. Why?" _I wonder where we're going with this.__  
_

"Oh, I figured anyway. His cot's closest to yours."

"I heard. Question: Why is Squid so, I dunno, so...mean?"

"No one knows. But he's the toughest guy of the D-tent. X-Ray is the leader though. He's been here longer than the rest of us."

"Huh. I see. I kinda figured he was tough, the toothpick gives it away." I remembered the toothpick in his mouth. The way he stood and his low, rough voice. _What in the hell am I sayin'? HE'S KINDA RUDE!  
_

"Hmm..."

All of a sudden, he stopped talking. I glanced at him and saw he fell asleep. _Well, digging holes does sound tiring._

I was thinking of returning to my book but then I felt thirsty. _Oh yeah, I forgot Mr. Sir gave me a canteen. _Next to my pack was the dirty canteen. _Where do I fill this up?_

Them I remembered the water spigot Squid showed me earlier. _Oh yeah, I know where it is. _

I flung the canteen over my shoulder, got up, and exited tent. I didn't take my cap 'cause the spigot was nearby. I look around and saw it.

No one was there,probably 'cause their digging holes. _But why is Hector not diggin' with 'em? I dont know._

* * *

I go over to the spigot and turn the knob. Out came flowing warm water and I filled up my canteen. I turned it off when the water was close to overflowing. I brought the canteen to my dry lips and drank. _It's not cold but water's water._

"Well, lookie who we have here."

I quickly turn around to the sound of the voice. Lump. Lump was there.

* * *

**Dun DUN DUN! cliff- hanger.**

**Okay, since it's the weekend, I might make a chapter and upload it everyday. But when it's a weekday, I'm gonna try to do the same thing and upload it before 9:00pm. **

**NEXT CHAPTER, we meet the whole D-tent crew, start digging and get close to Squid.**

**Simple answers to questions you might have:**

**Sara is 17.**

**Squid is 18.  
**

**This is taken place in 2014 not 2003, just to make it easier.**

**Everybody else is the same age as they were in the book/movie.**

**Sara has a southern accent. It's not as thick and rough as Squid's but it's there. That why, when she talks, you see stuff like "diggin'" or "somethin'".  
**

**I, on the other hand, do NOT have a Southern accent. I'm just trying my best to make them sound southern. **

**I know that it seems she's closer to Zero than Squid but, trust me, we're heading there. BELIEVE IN ME!**

**Hoped you liked it. :)**


	3. Penetrating Brown Eyes

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

Lump. Lump was there and so were two other big guys.

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble." They started surrounding me. They walked in circles around me, smirks and scary grins on their faces. _Ugh, disgusting._

"Pfft!" Lump chuckled to himself. Him and the other two guys were coming closer to me.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. Assholes." I said, my voice almost growling.

"Calm down, Baby. You look like you need to have some fun, have a good time. Hows about we show you around camp?" Lump smirked at me.

"No. I already had a tour. Now, get the hell away from me." My voice sounded more furious and I gave them a sharp glare.

"Heh, loosen up girl! Now, c'mon. Let's have a good time." The guy on the right of lump came closer to me, almost touching me.

"Get the hell away!" I shout at them, right in their faces.

They started closing in on me, cornering me into the wall. One guy licked his lips, one looked at me head-to-toe, and Lump had a scary glint in his eyes. _That son of a bitch.__  
_

I kept backing into the corner of the wall, hoping there was an opening somewhere. I kept feeling the wall behind me, hoping to find a secret passageway or a loose brick. But...nothing._  
_

I didn't even have to blink and, almost immediately, the two guys were at my sides pinning me against the brick wall. I struggle to get away ,but their strong hold on my arms felt invincible.

Lump was right in front of me. Before he could do anything, I screamed and struggled. He grabbed my chin and force his lips on mine. His disgusting, dry lips. He started groping me until I heard a familiar southern accent behind Lump.

"Didn't your ma ever teach you 'bout respect?" Lump turned around and I saw who it was.

"Squid," I croaked. I felt a huge knot in my throat. I couldn't speak. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Get the fuck out, Squid. This doesn't concern you." Lump was right in front of Squid. He was a hell of a lot stronger looking than Squid but they were the same height.

"It does concern me. She concerns me." Squid nodded to me.

"I said Get. The fuck out." Lump was right in Squid's face. I didn't even see X-Ray and this other dude with blond hair sticking out all over the place come behind him.

"Sara, come over here," Squid sticks out his hand.

I look into his eyes. It's like his dark brown eyes are penetrating me. I probably look terrified as hell.

Squid smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. I was shocked. I stared wide-eyed at Squid. It was a warm smile. It's like one minute, he glares at me and the next, he shows me a warm smile. His warm smile calms me down.

"C'mon, Babygirl. Let's go," he says in a low voice.

I begin to walk towards him but Lump grabs my arm. "OW!" _Fuckin' hell, that hurts!_

Lump yanks me back and I slam into the wall. I fall to the ground, vision hazy. I try to get up and get away but I can't. _My head hurts...__  
_

I open my eyes and my vision is restored. I see punches thrown and hear yelling. Squid punched Lump dead in the face. Lump stumbles back a few steps but he quickly charges at Squid, knocking him down. As for the other two guys, X-Ray and the dude with the blond hair are beating them up as well. _  
_

They don't seem to see me so I get on my hands and knees and crawl my way out of the corner. There was a crate nearby and I hid behind there. _What in the hell is wrong with these guys?!_

I hide behind the crate until I see Squid on the ground. I see Lump towering over him.

"I told you to get the fuck away. But you just don't listen, don't you." Lump grabs Squid's collar and pulls his fist back, ready to punch Squid in the face.

"Stop it!" I run from behind the crate and ram myself right into Lump. I push him into the dirt. When we both crash into the ground, Lump grabs my hair and lifts up my head. I felt an incredible force hit me next to my cheek and lip. It sends me falling backwards on my back.

"Ugh...son of a bitch..." I roll over on my palms and knees trying to crawl away. I felt sick and I coughed. I tasted something irony and wet. I touch my mouth and I look at my fingers. _Blood..._

I felt it building up in my cheek. I spit it out. I look over my shoulder. I still hear the sounds of shouting and the crashing of fists.

I look of Squid and I see him punching Lump over and over, holding him by his collar. He punched Lump one last time, making him pass out. I look around and see Lump's other two thugs passed out on the floor as well. X and the other guy were standing above them, panting.

Squid looked over at me. He came over where I was. "Hey, you okay, Babygirl?" He knelt to my level and stuck out his hand. I looked at his was strong-looking. His arms were too.

I hesitantly took hold of his hand. My hand felt so small in his. I stumbled as I get up but he steadys me by grabbing my arm.

When I stand up, I am face-to-face to Squid. _He is tall. He's 'bout an inch taller than me. _

"Tsk, damn bastard got your lip there, Babygirl." _Babygirl. Whoa. _He gently grabbed my chin and moved it from left or right, inspecting my lip.

I touched my lip with my finger but I jerked it back. "Ow.." _That stings._

He let go of my chin. "We should have mom look at that."

"But, your head..." Above his left eyebrow, a trail of blood was down his face. _It stopped bleeding but it's still wet. _

I reach out to look at his head but he slightly moves back. I move my arm back.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout my head. Just gotta clean it," he says, reassuringly.

"Ahem." Squid and I look at X-Ray. Him and the other guy were standing there looking at us. "You done?"

I stare at them wide-eyed. Squid just shifted from one foot to the other.

"C'mon, let's go back to the tent." X-Ray came up between Squid and I with his arms crossed.

"In a minute," Squid glanced at me before talking back to X-Ray," I gotta take Babygirl to mom so we can get patched up." _Babygirl..._

X-Ray looked back-and-forth between Squid and I. He nodded a few seconds later,"Alright. But come back fast or else the Warden'll come down on all of us."

X-Ray turned to the other guys and said, "Let's go, Zig." They walked towards the D-tent. I saw them look back at us before entering.

"Let's go." I looked at Squid, he already started walking towards mom's place on the other side of camp.

We walked kinda slow. I glanced at Squid out of the corner of my eye. His hands are in his pockets. He didn't have the towel on his head anymore, just the tan cap. _And I JUST noticed this. Well done, Sara._

He looked straight ahead. His hand moved suddenly to his head. He took off his cap, ran a head through his hair, and put the cap back on. I was aware that I was no longer glancing at him but staring. I looked forward now. His hand moved again to his left pocket. He pulled out a toothpick. _He must've dropped the old one when he was fightin'._

"Hey, Babygirl, why did you go by yourself?"

"..." _Why does he always have a toothpick in his mouth? Maybe to give off that 'tough guy' aura._

"Hey! I'm askin' you a question!"

I jumped. He yelled right in my right ear. "Holy crap! Wh-what's the matter?!"

"I said why did you go to the water spigot ALONE?" he sounded so forceful. It kinda scared me a little. _He's still glaring at me. If looks could kill..._

"Well, it was right across from the tent. I thought I could just go."

He sighs. "Man, now we gotta watch out."

"What?" I stop walking and I look at him wide-eyed. He came to a stop, turned around, and gave me a scary look. He made sure I had his attention 'cause he bent down a little to be eye-level with me and stared me dead in the eye.

"Listen. From now on, you're gonna do what I say when I say it. You are also ALWAYS gonna follow me so this kinda shit don't happen again. And I better not hear no whinin', complainin', cryin', no nothin'. You understand?"

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging. I was so close to shaking_. _His intimidating gaze penetrated me. His brown eyes, which were once warm, became icy cold. I felt shivers in the middle of the goddamn desert. I had trouble forming words. My mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"U-uh-huh. Yeah, sure." I was stuttering. It was obvious enough that I'm scared underneath his gaze. I look down, side to side, everywhere. Anywhere except his eyes. _I can't believe I thought this guy was worried 'bout me. _

He looked at me for a few seconds before smirking at me. He started walking ahead of me again.

I wait until he's a couple of steps ahead of me before I start walking. I counted seven steps until I decided I should walk. I stare at my boots. I look up occasionally to see if we made it already but, so far, not yet. _It seems like an eternity._

I sigh and hang my head. _I am defeated. Well, he did save me. Yeah, I should thank him.  
_

I walk a little faster. I'm now right next to him. "Uh, hey?"

He didn't answer me. _He's either ignorin' me or he didn't hear me.  
_

I clear my throat and talk a little louder. "Hey, Squid?"

He turns his head to me, annoyed. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thank you for savin' me back there with Lump and the other guys. So, thank you very much Squid." I give him a small smile.

"Hmph. It was nothin'." He give me a side-glance before looking straight ahead.

I put my hands behind my back. "So...how did you know where I was?"

He's silent for a few seconds before answering me. (_Hey, if he's gonna be my mentor, we should as least be on friendly terms.) _"X, ZigZag and I were done with our holes. We were going to go back to the tent when I heard a scream. And that's when I saw you."

I nodded with satisfaction. "I see. So Babygirl, huh?"

He looked at me before chuckling to himself. "Heh, yeah. Suits you. Whinin', lost lookin', naive, and helpless, like a little baby."

I pouted. "Hey! That's not very nice!"

His face turned serious, "Whoever said I was nice? See, you're whinin' like a little baby."

I open my mouth to object but I quickly close it. _I have a feelin' he'll win at an argument._

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Heh, finally quiet Babygirl?"

_Well, at least we're talkin'._

* * *

_**"Dr. Pendenski." **More like mom._

We were outside his door. Squid knocked three times. "Hey mom! You in there?!"

We heard footsteps and the door opened. We saw mom there with his hat gone but his cheeks sunburned. _At least his nose isn't burned. _

He looks at us wide-eyed, "Oh my lord, what happened to you kids?" He quickly goes to his desk and pulls out a first-aid kit.

"I-" I begin to say but Squid interrupts me.

"Lump and these other two goons tried to rape Babygirl. She got a little scratched up but X-Ray, ZigZag and I took care of it."

"I see." Mom grabbed a chair and nodded me to sit in it. He took out a clean cloth, applied water on it, and rubbed soapy water on it. He cleans my lip,"Well, I'll make sure Lump and his friends get punished. They're gonna work in the kitchen, serving food. Of course, I'll let the Warden and Mr. Sir know but, I assure you, this will not go unnoticed."

He stops cleaning my lip and I get up, go to the nearest mirror, and look at my lip. The bruise is on the bottom, left corner of my lip. It a little red but it stopped bleeding. It didn't look too bad. I go back to mom. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all. Now, Alan, if you please sit down." Mom motions for Squid to sit down on the chair.

He looked annoyed to be called Alan but he did as he was told. I was standing at the door frame. Mom started cleaning Squid's cut. Mom looked up at me,"Sara, you're not forced to stay here. You could go if you want to."

" Well-..." I remembered what Squid said earlier. '_You are also ALWAYS gonna follow me so this kinda shit don't happen again.' Oh yeah. "_No, I'll wait."

I glanced at Squid and saw that he had a satisfied look on his face. _I'm doing wonderfully.  
_

Squid gets cleaned up and then we thank mom for the help. He exit his place and we start walking towards D-tent. By the time we got out, the sun was still setting. Then, out of the blue, we heard a loud bell which made me jump.

Squid smirked. "Calm down, Babygirl, it's just the dinner bell. Time to eat. C'mon, you'll finally meet the rest of the D-tent."

He started walking towards the wreck room, I followed suit.

When I waked in behind him, the room went silent. They were all staring at me again. I lowered my head a little.

"Here." Squid handed me a metal tray and a spoon. He went up to the line and held out his tray. When he was done, he waited for me to go. I just did the same thing he did. I went up, held out my tray and waited. The boys pouring the soup looked at me for a bit and then served me. He put something really nasty looking on my tray. It was brown, watery, with some lumps in it. It didn't smell too appetizing. The man next to him put a cup filled with water and a slice of bread on my tray. I said thanks and walked to Squid. He led me to a table straight ahead. It was filled with boys, five of them. I was told that tents, usually, had seven boys in them. _New boys might come in the future. _

Squid sat down next to Hector. He left some space in between him and Hector . I took it that the space was my seat. I sat down next to him.

"Guys," Squid said with food in his mouth,"this is Babygirl. Babygirl, meet Magnet, ZigZag, and Zero. You've already met X and Armpit. Guys, this is Babygirl." He pointed to each of the boys when he said their names.

Magnet was a Hispanic looking guy with a shaved head.

ZigZag was the guy from earlier who helped X-Ray and Squid fighting Lump. He had beady eyes and hair that was all over the place.

I already knew Zer-Hector. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Sara-"

"Babygirl." Squid interrupted me.

"...Babygirl. Nice to meet you all." I tried to give my best grin. Afterall, I was going to be "tent-mates" with these guys for a while.

They just gawked at me while eating. The same kind of feedback I got from everyone.

_Yup, they look friendly._

* * *

And, TADA! Sorry I haven't uploaded yesterday! My dad sprung family-fun-time on me so I couldn't refuse to my dad. BUT we DID see Need for Speed. It was good. soo...yeah.

**I KNOW I said that I would start in the digging but I'm making this up as I go now. I felt like I needed details and to be closer to Squid and know everyone BEFORE I started digging. **

**I will try to upload everyday but I have homework and studying and other shit...BUT YOU MUST BELIEVE IN DANA! **

**PLEASE! leave reviews, favorite, suggest to other people and I will be looking and considering suggestions so PLEASE LEAVE SOME!  
**

**I will NOT let another girl into CGL though so don't bother suggesting THAT ONE THING!**

**I hoped you liked it.*****:)**


	4. Waiting For Me

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I am sorry I've been delaying on this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block but I AM BACK~**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

They just stared at me. I folded my arms in my lap.

I saw a hand reach over to my tray and take my slice of bread.

"You didn't dig today, so, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to somebody who did, now would ya? Also, to someone who saved you?" X-Ray started chewing on my bread before I could even answer. _Oh yeah, he was with Squid when he was beating up Lump. Zigzag too. _

"I don't mind. And, thanks for what you did," I looked at ZigZag who sat across from me,"you too, ZigZag. Thank you."

"Aw, look at you, being all nice," Squid whispers in my ear, giving me chills. "'Why, thank you boys! So much!'" Squid mocks me in a high voice. All the guys, except Hector, burst out laughing.

"If you're tryin' to do an impression of me, that's not the right way to do it." I sneer at him, annoyed.

His face turns serious. "I didn't try. I got that right." We both glare at each other.

"So how'd you get in here? What'd you do?" My head snaps back at X-Ray.

"I,uh..." I looked down at my food. I was uncomfortable," I shot a man and killed him." I hung my head. _No point in sayin' 'I didn't really do it. They framed me, I'm innocent!' Everyone probably says that 'round here. __  
_

Zero nudged my elbow. I looked up at everyone. I expected to see stunned faces but I didn't. Everyone had blank looks on their faces.

"Well?" I say at all of them.

"Well what?" Zig says.

"Aren't you guys shocked?" They all shook their heads 'no'. I raise my eyebrow.

"You see, chica," Magnet says to me, "murder is not the worst thing anyone at this camp had ever done. Everyone has done something bad."

"That's why we are all here in the first place." X-Ray puts in.

I look at all of them one by one. They all had the same look on their faces. I tried looking for some sort of doubt but I couldn't find it. "Hmm." _What's up with these guys? _

I was thinking how the hell can these guys be nice...to me. _I mean, I told them I "killed" someone and yet, they're fine! _

I was moving the slop on my tray with my spoon. _I am slowly losing my appetite.  
_

Magnet noticed me not eating. "Hey, Babygirl, you should eat it. You're gonna regret it if you don't."

I glanced at him before looking back at my slop. I was taking it into consideration. I furrowed my brows in annoyance. It looked like brown shit with potatoes here and there. Like the kind of food pigs eat.

Squid nudged my arm. "Eat it."

I furrowed my brows at him as I pouted. He raises his eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. _'No whinin', no complainin', no nothin.' __God dammit, this is unfair. _

I scooped up a bit of brown slop on the tip of my spoon. I brought it to my mouth and swallowed it. I made no face as I tasted it. I'm not one to whine and complain anyway. Even if I didn't like my food, I always finished it.

It tasted so bad. Like...ugh, I can't even find a similar taste. I swallowed. Everyone leaned forward on their seats to see my reaction.

"It's friggin' disgusting."

Everyone laughed, even Hector.

"You'll learn to tolerate it." Hector whispered to me. Nobody heard him except for me.

"We'll see." I whispered back. He grinned.

The rest of the lunch break was okay. I managed to shove down the rest of the slop down my throat with no complaints. I saw X-Ray and Armpit mess around, Magnet talking about how he swore he saw a hole with a million of lizards in it, and I saw Squid and ZigZag talk about the pranks they did when they were back in school.

When we all finished, we all got up to clean our trays. I was the first done washing mine. All of the others from D-tent were still cleaning so I had to were only allowed to use a bit of water and soap. They gave everyone small portions, the cups were for measuring how much water we were allowed to use. It wasn't a lot, I can tell you that.

_Looks like they're gonna take a while. _I decided to go wait for them by the entrance of the wreck room which was a few feet away from the washing station. I leaned against the doorway. I heard heavy footsteps coming from outside into the wreck room.

"Damn bitch. If it wasn't for those fuckers from D-tent," _I know that voice. Holy shit. _

Lump walked in the doorway. His left eye is badly bruised, a trail of fry blood came out of his nose, and his cheekbone is bruised. He looked like hell. When he saw me, he looked so pissed. His face turned red with anger, his good eye became bloodshot, and I can see his veins popping out of his neck and forehead.

That very second, I was frozen on the spot. Terror washed over my body. He glared at me like he wanted to kill me.

"You little...!" His hand shooted towards my arm. Just when he was about to grab it, I felt a large hand on my right shoulder pulling me back. I was spun around and I saw Squid's face. He bent down a little so he could be eye-to-eye with me. He had a cold glare on his face.

"What did I tell you?" His deep brown eyes paralyzed me.

"I-I..." I stumbled with my words. I couldn't form any. He looked over my head to where Lump was. ZigZag and Magnet were holding his arms back while X-Ray was talking to him. We attracted a lot of attention. Everyone in the room came and surrounded us. _Okay, we are causin' a scene here._

"Hey, let's just calm down. Now, come on, Lump. You know better than to mess with someone from D-tent. You do know what the 'D' stands for, do you?" X-Ray said into Lump's face.

Lump scoffed at X and looked at me. He glared at me but then he just licked his lips again. _You've gotta be shittin' me._

I furrowed my brows and looked at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and pull me back again. Squid moved in front of me, blocking my view of Lump. He had a big back with broad shoulders. He was just wearing his orange jumpsuit pants and a white T-Shirt. I could see his shoulder pads and muscles. My face felt as hot as a stove. _I gotta stop thinkin' like this. He's Squid, goddamnit! Sure, he saved me and stuff, but he don't like me at all!_

"...besides, if we don't get our act together, we'll be hearing from the warden. So let's try to get along." X-Ray took charge. He turned back to us, "C'mon guys, let's go. Gonna be dark soon."_  
_

He started walking out the wreck room with Armpit following and after him, Magnet, Hector, and ZigZag. Squid started walking, but as he walked passes Lump, he hit shoulders with him, on purpose. When he left, it was just myself. I started walking out. That split second I was shoulder-to-shoulder with Lump, he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. _Screw that guy. _

Once I was outside, I saw Squid waiting for me. He looked at me with his hand in his pockets and the damn toothpick in his mouth, his head cocked to the side.

I was a bit shocked. Mostly at the thought that he waited for me. "...What're you do-"

"Look, I wasn't waitin' cuz I wanted to. It's because I have to. So don't get any stupid ideas in that little head of yours." He spun around on his feet and headed for the D-tent.

I quietly walked behind him. _Even though he's a jerk and rude, he still waited for me. And he protected me from Lump TWICE. He's like some sort of secret protector or somethin'. I just can't believe he waited for me. I don't care if he said he had to, it was nice. _A small smile formed on my lips. _Plus, he is kinda cute with the toothpick and his biceps and his accent and the way his-_

I snapped my head up. It was like I was thrown back into reality. _WHAT THE FRICKITY FRACK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I SHOULDN'T BE THINKIN' 'BOUT THIS SHIT! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_

By the time I was done mentally slapping myself, we arrived back at the tent. When I walked in, half the people in the tent we passed out. The only ones still awake were Hector, still looking at the ceiling, and Magnet, turned on his side mumbling to himself.

Squid throws himself on his cot with his hands behind his head. I sit on mine and take off the top part of my jumpsuit off, showing my DESCRETE black tanktop and the pants. I took off my boots and set them next to my cot. I take out Catcher again and begin reading. It wasn't that late, only 8:30-ish. It wasn't pitch black, then again it wasn't perfect reading light, but I could make out the words.

I opened to a random page. I know this book like the back of my hand so I just flip to random pages.

**_"The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one." _**_I see._

I was about to flip the page when I caught Squid staring at me.

"May I help you...?"

He looks at my book. "I read that book once."

"You did? Did you like it? It's my favorite."

He shrugs. "S'alright. Wouldn't call it my favorite though."

"Hmm." I was very awkward after that. I couldn't keep the conversation going. _Damn my social skills.  
_

I go back to reading. **_"Almost every time somebody gives me a present, it ends up making me sad." _** _You're not alone there._

"You're from Texas right?"

I look back at Squid wide-eyed. I was surprised he was still talking to me. "Uh, yeah. Why, can you tell?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you got a bit of an accent on you." He gave me a wryry smile. _Thumpthump. Shut up, heart.__  
_

"You too. Where you from?"

"Austin."

I got excited. "Really?! Me too!" I remembered to whisper. Everyone was sleeping.

"Is that a fact?" The right corner of his lips raised.

I nodded. "Yeah! I wonder why we haven't seen each other, though."

"Yeah, I wonder..." He looked down as if thinking about it.

"Well, I did live in the bad side of Austin."

"I don't know for myself. I wasn't rich but I wasn't poor. Somewhere in the middle, I guess."

"Hm. You never told me how you got in here. What happened?"

His face scrunched up before answering me. "Listen, we ought to go to sleep now. We gotta wake up really early."

He started going under the covers.  
I closed my book and put it back in my pack.

"Okay. Well, goodnight Squid." I pulled up the covers to my shoulders.

"Night." He mumbled. His turned on his side, his back facing me.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL SLEEP IN THE SAME COT, SEEING AS HOW YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIENDLY NOW!" The whole tent started laughing. _I don't know who said that but I can guarantee that I'm not gonna sleep a wink because of him._

"Shut up, you lazy bastards!" Squid shouted towards them. He sighed as he covered his head with his pillow. _Awe, he's shy..  
_

I smile as I turn on my stomach. I felt my cheeks go warm. _Hehehe, I think this might not be as bad as I thought...I have a feelin' I will eat those words later._

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw that Squid had lifted up my cot, making me fall to the ground.

"Wake up, Babygirl. Time for hell." He had a smug look on his face.

I groaned and I got up. _Yeah, no, this is as bad as I thought. _

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**Please spare me! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SLACKING ON THIS CHAPTER! It's just that it was spring break and...I have done absolutely nothing productive. AND I swear my butt got flatter from sitting on the couch and being a potato! T^T**

**Okay. Someone suggested that I have a kissing scene and I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE!...in time.**

**It's just that I feel that Squid and Sara should get to know each other a LITTLE bit more Before we get any lip action. I DO promise that there will be a kissing scene in the next 2-3 chapters. **

**AGAIN please review, favorite, follow, and if you have any suggestions PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME!**

Thank you ALL for your reviews. I love them all. If you think I won't read your review, then buddy, HA! YOU ARE WRONG I READ EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM EVERYDAY BECAUSE THEY INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!

**I really do appreciate each and every one of your reviews because, if I didn't get them, I'd probably give up on this story a long time ago so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**REMEMBER even if you are a guest, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Dana out******


	5. Pick a Hole, Any Hole

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I am sorry I've delayed on this chapter. I've had writer's block...AGAIN. It's just that, I thought 'where in the hell is this going?' I was thinking of stopping it but NOPE! I MADE A COMMITMENT AND, DAMMIT, IM GONNA STICK TO IT!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

I groan and slowly get up. I saw Squid with a smirk on his face and my cot in his hands. _How could he lift that up? Probably lighter than it looks.  
_

He was already dressed with the cap on his head, the towel wrapped around it, and the damn toothpick in his mouth.

"Ugh, what the hell, Squid?"

He lets go of my cot. "You're late, Babygirl. Look," he points around the tent,"everyone is already gone."

"Well, if everyone is already gone, why didn't you go with-"

He cuts me off short. "Hey, just hurry up alright!" He turns around but doesn't start walking like he always does.

_He stayed for me, didn't he? Heh, he's nice...at times.  
_

I make my cot, making it look neat. _Hmmm, I wonder..._

I grabbed the end of the cot, where Squid grabbed it. I tried lifting it up but it was impossible. It made a few squeaky noises but it was really heavy. _Sonofa-...Geez, this weighs a ton!  
_

"What the hell are you doing? You stupid or somethin'?" Squid walked next to me.

I tried lifting it up again but I gave up. I let go. I bent down, put my hands on my knees, and start panting.

"How...how...can you...lift that..? It...weighs...a ton!"

He scoffs. "You're just puny. What do you weigh, 80 pounds?"

I steady my breathing. I stand right in front of him and put my hands on my hips. "I'm not puny, I'm 107 pounds!"

"Whatever, I don't care. Just hurry it up." He folds his arms and starts walking out of the tent. I see him stop when he was right outside.

_At least I get a bit of privacy. Honestly, he could be impossible!_

I keep the sleeves of my jumpsuit folded at my waist. I straighten out my black tank-top and I put my boots on. I grab a hair tie and make a ponytail. I brushed my bangs to the side, which made it frame my face, and put on my red cap. I walk outside and next to Squid.

"Took you long enough." He starts walking. _He's gotta stop doin' that._

"Pssh, that probably took 5 minutes tops!"

"More like 10." He sighs. "Man, if we get in trouble with the warden, it'll be on you."

I roll my eyes. I then realized that it was way too early. "What the heck, Squid! The sun's not even out yet!" The sky is a dark blue color, the kind of color you see when it's 4:00 in the morning. _What the shit!_

"Hey, what did I say about complainin'?!" He barks at me. I shrink behind him.

We _walk_ toward the shack labeled 'Library'. I was excited but then I remembered what Squid told me. _It's not an actual library. It's where they keep the shovels. _

Squid opens it and grabs a shovel. I walked up and grabbed one too. I aligned it with my height. _Of course, I'm taller. The shovel is 5 feet and I'm 5'6''.  
_

"Hey! I don't mind leaving you behind!" Squid shouts over his shoulder.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I run up behind him.

We start walking for a while, no talking for at least 10 minutes. I see the other campers up ahead digging and a truck with a giant water tanks on the back.

"Because of you, we both missed breakfast." I was surprised at the sudden start of a conversation.

I look down. "I'm sorry but I'm not used to wakin' up at 4:00am."

I heard him mumble. "...this is gonna be a lot of work...watching over a kid. I'm not a babysitter."

I roll my eyes and nudge him. "Hey, you Do know I'm 17, right? I'm no kid."

"Sure as hell don't act like a 17 year-old. More like a 7 year-old."

"Hey!"

He starts chuckling.

Pretty soon, we're right where the other guys from D-tent are at.

X-Ray's head pops up from his hole. "Hey Squid. Sara, how was sleeping in?" The other campers start laughing.

"Pretty decent, actually. Until I got woken up." I glance at Squid.

"Don't you look at me like that. You should be thankin' me. If I hadn't, you would have gotten busted."

"Pssh." Squid walks away to the left.

I go next to X-Ray's hole. "So, where do I start?"

"Wherever you want." I heard him mumble _girls are trouble _but I decided not to point it out.

I go past the other campers. I find a nice spot next to Magnet. I stick my shovel in the earth but it didn't go very far. _Sigh. Damn dirt is solid._

I jump on my shovel and it goes all the way in. I pull it, scoop up dirt, and throw it over my shoulder.

I was going to stick it in the ground again until I decided to look up. Everyone was looking at me dig. I hate the feeling of their stares so I turn around to ignore them.

* * *

Two hours passed. The sun was finally in the sky but I instantly regretted wishing for it. It was boiling. Even though it was a dry heat, it still made me sweat like crazy. Then something inside me made me wonder...

I called out to Magnet.

"Yeah Babygirl?"

"Hey, what if I have to use the bathroom?"

I raises his arms and spans the area around us. "Pick a hole, any hole."

_You've gotta be kidding me. What the shit._

* * *

**AND TADA!**

**Sorry this was a short chapter. I haven't uploaded in a while and I felt bad so I wrote this. REALLY PROUD OF IT TOO!**

**THANKS so much for your reviews! All of you guys love it and I'm super happy! **

******Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Again, I will NOT add another girl to the story so don't even ask. **

**In the next chapter:**

**Digging**

**more digging  
**

**AND EVEN MORE DIGGING! (MWAHAHAHA...sorry.)**

**Squid will show more concern for Sara**

**Squid will help Sara**

**Squid will defend Sara  
**

**SQUID WILL DO A LOT OF THINGS FOR SARA :D**

**Lump tries to fuck with us again  
**

**and...**

**Squid will show physical affection for SARA! be happy, dammit.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**NightlyDana out~**


End file.
